Lack of Sublety
by UnlikelyloveUnlimited
Summary: Jack Vitas Romance fanfiction. Finished, but sequel pending.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Humanity is preparing to take destiny into its own hands. Jack Russell deals with a deep personnel loss and finds an unlikely romance in a tomboyish priestess from Olacion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Vitas, or any other character of Radiata Stories. Squaresoft and Tri-Ace own the whole lot. This is a fan creation and not to be taken as canon. (Although I certainly wouldn't mind if it were. he he)

Lack of Subtlety: Prologue

Jack Russell sat staring at lupus Gate from the training balcony of theatre Vancoor. Everything was finally coming together. Just a month or so ago he was set to take his things and leave that gate and never return, go crawl under some rock and just let the pain and sadness take him. But now, thanks to her, he would stay. He had first seen her when he and Jarvis had returned from the elf lands, having poached a crocogator hide for Anastasia Ryan, an archbishop of Olacion, a hideous woman whose love for money was second only to her love for herself. Jarvis, a good man and competent leader, if a little self-centered and narcissistic, had told him to wait in the hall as he went into her room to negotiate the selling price. As the negotiations dragged on, curiosity got the better of him and he examined the adjacent rooms. The nearest room had an extremely sweaty and unsightly, yet sociable man relaxing on an expensive looking sofa. Jack declined the man's offer of a cup of tea and continued on to the next room.

"Geez, are all the people in this guild ugly as hell?"

He silently asked himself as he moved on. Upon opening the door, he saw a sight that would stay with him his whole life.

A nun was shadowboxing inside the room, so wholely absorbed that she didn't notice his entrance. She had a pair of brilliantly blue eyes, squinting in concentration. Her eyes had bags under them, and showed signs of getting up early and staying up late repeatedly. Her eyebrows were thick and bushy and were half hidden by her carrot colored hair which shagged down over them. Her clothing was the uniform of the Olacion order, but tailored so that instead of a nuns dress, it was a vest and a skirt, worn over a pink body-suit that accentuated her physique, which was toned and a little muscular, but also slim and lithe. She practiced the same combination of punches, over and over; two hooks and then a straight punch that looked like it carried a lot of force. After about a minute, she stopped and looked at Jack as if just noticing him.

"Who are you?"

"Huh? oh, I'm Jack, a Theatre Vancoor guildsman, my boss is finishing a job for lady Anastasia and…"

"And he told you to go and play while the adult talk business, eh?" Vitas smirked.

"Well, my name is Vitas. You know, you shouldn't barge into strangers' rooms, it's usually considered rude."

"Yeah, in a way I guess your right…" Jacks shoulders sagged. He then looked up and grinned apologetically.

"Look I'm sorry for interrupting ill just…"

"Hey wait a minute." Vitas Interrupted

"If you got time on your hands, why not spar with me?"

"What like in right now?"

"No, next week… of course right now!"

"Well…I don't really have anything better to do right now, but are you sure your comfortable fighting someone who has a sword?"

"Don't underestimate me. Its time you learned the power of Olacion martial arts."

The battle was intense. Her hooks, straights and kicks were powerful, but Jack was faster, his one handed sword easily warding off her attacks. Both fought well, but unfortunately, both Jack and Vitas rushed forward to attempt a Volty close combat move at the same time. They tripped each other up, leaving them tumbling and sprawled all over each other on the floor, their faces half an inch from each other. Both teenagers' faces went bright red from the sudden unexpected close proximity, and after about half a minute of silence jack stuttered out:

"Um…could you maybe…"

Vitas scrambled up off him in an instant, her face still flushed, mumbling under her breath about the fight was a tie. Jack dusted himself off and got up, placing his sword back in its sheath. Meanwhile the door creaked open and Jarvis popped his axe-topped head into the room.

"So this is where you've been, Jack. I've been looking all over for you."

"Hey, Sarge, how did the negotiations go?"

"Not as good as I had hoped. Only 150 Dagols for the lot! Oh well, let's get back to Vancoor, Elwen with want my written report as soon as possible."

"Understood, sarge"

"Something wrong, Jack?"

Jack gave a sideways glance at the still blushing tomboy, and then grinned cheekily.

"No, not at all, let's get going"

Vitas shook off her blush then, regaining her composure, said.

"You running away already, huh? Maybe we should spar again sometime, Jack, although I warn you that next time I will win."

"We'll just have to see about that, then"

As Jack went out and left for the Yellow town of Sun and Glory with Jarvis, Vitas quietly shook her head and sighedWhy did she want to fight him again so badly, anyway? She thought.

"Well that fight was…interesting, to say the least. " She said aloud.

"But at least I would have to spar alone so often anymore."

Boy, would she have something to talk to Miranda about tonight.

Jarvis and Jack were walking the path of swords and wisdom towards Vancoor, where an AWOL Daniel awaited.

"And it was torture being near that woman. I honestly didn't know the gods made them that ugly! And the way those twins just heaped praise on her like she was the gods' gift to the world!" Jarvis was complaining to Jack all the way back about his "Ordeal"

"Heh, it can't be that bad, sarge."

"You could never understand. The sooner I get back, the sooner I get to the bar, the better, let's go."

"Wino." Jack quipped

"Squirt." Jarvis muttered.

Thank you so much for reading. This is just the first chapter, with several more planned. The next on will be concerning the Somilidon Fang mission. This is also the first fan fiction I have ever composed, and as such please don't flame too hard. Constructive advice is welcome and wanted, however. If there's something I can do to improve my writing style, please let me know. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Vitas, or any other character of Radiata Stories. Squaresoft and Tri-Ace own the whole lot. This is a fan creation and not to be taken as canon. (Although I certainly wouldn't mind if it were. he he)

Lack of Subtlety: Ch 2

Jack Russell strolled down the path of Swords and Wisdom towards the Theatre Vancoor as he did every morning. Walking inside, he surveyed the lobby. Rolec was looking at the want ads posted on the wall, shivering from some miscellaneous insecurity. While the taciturn Gene and the terminally useless Carlos were both sitting at the nearby table playing cards. Everything was the same as usual. Walking up to the receptionist, Thanos, Jack asked:

"Hey, are there any missions open today? That apartment you guys gave me is a bit of a fixer-upper, and I need all the money that I can get my hands on for repairs."

Thanos looked at him with his usual bored look in his eyes.

"You're still green, kid. The missions you get at this point won't haul in that much money. Buts let's see here... here we go, I think I know of one that is an intermediate mission with a possible big payoff. If I remember correctly, it's a poaching mission, without a limit on the number of goods you can turn in."

Thanos rummaged though some folders, picking one out and handing it to Jack.

"This is a request from Bishop Dwight of the Olacion Order. He wants at least one large fang from a male Smilodon. The key words here are 'at least', Jack. Get more and you could double or even triple your pay. You'll be filled in on the rest when you get to the shrine. His room is the center of the Mortal Tree hallway. Go see him for the job details."

"Mortal Tree hallway, I know it well. Thanks Thanos, See ya later!"

Jack did indeed know of the Mortal Tree branch of the olacion Shrine, as it was where He would go almost every day in the midmorning to spar with Vitas, the resident tomboy of the olacion order. Making his way over to the white town of Stars and Faith, Jack made his way to Dwight's office. It was the same bald, sweaty man that he had met when delivering The Crocogator hides to Anastasia. It would seem the new faction of Oclacion relied on Vancoor for its semi-legal poaching needs.

Sitting down and talking with Dwight and his assistant, an extremely pale man by the name of Grant, Jack learned that the smilidons could be found in the Ocho region, to the south west of the city. Jack was a little dumbfounded upon hearing how many dagols Dwight and Grant planned to make by selling panaceas made from the fangs. 100,000 Dagols a smilodon, simply unbelievable…and he was only being paid 1000 per fang, he reminded himself. But it was always half-expected to get ripped off by the money grubbing "New" faction. Sighing, Jack walked out of the room and saw Vitas, who was walking from confession to her room.

"Hey there Jack, your timing's impeccable. Usually your about 30 minutes late to our training session." Jack immediately grew flustered as he realized his mistake.

"Vitas, I'll have to take a rain check this once, I'm on a mission for the guild today. I just finished a meeting with that Dwight guy. I'm heading out to Ocho, but I promise I'll be here bright and early tomorrow, okay?"

"….ok, whatever."

That was what vitas said aloud, but as she went into her room, inside she felt a small twinge of regret that Jack had not come there for her that day. She stepped into the center of her room and loosened her muscles in preparation for her old stand-by, her shadow boxing regimen, which after a week and a half of sparring with jack, seemed to Vitas rather empty in comparison. Her exercise slowed and came to a halt, as she just stared at the wall and mumbled to herself.

"It really shouldn't be that big a deal to me…it shouldn't…"

Jack quickly stopped back at the theatre to recruit a team for his exploits. Dennis, a skilled corporal serving under Alicia "The Swan" and Bruce, the guild medic were both smart choices. Also recruited from jacks list of allies was Alba, a tough thug from Void whose penchant for using violence for all situations barred him a position in Vancoor, and led to his being scouted by Ortoroz. They all set out from Lupus gate, heading toward Ocho

The Ocho region consisted of wide sweeping plains interrupted by ridges which jutted up put of the ground. The most unique characteristic of the entire region was without a doubt the wind. A dull roaring could constantly be heard wherever you were, as the landscape was dotted with massive cyclones, not moving but standing more or less in place, pillars of wind reaching into the sky. All the trees in the area, being constantly shaped by the wind as they grew, were them selves circular, the bark growing in a spiral pattern. With the exceptions of some small reptiles, every last animal in the area were giant in size. The team stood resolute and trekked into the area interior.

Dennis and Alba's respective swords, the Psycho Edge and Dunvera, hacked though various snakes and bone armored beasts until they finally reached what looked like an oversized cougar with two massive fangs jutting from its mouth. Surrounding it and killing it was easy, but what the party did not count on was its mate attacking as they were busy poaching the fangs. Being taken by surprise, the outcome was very bloody. All of them had been scraped up but jack got the worst, with deep slashes cutting though his iron breastplate. After the battle, Bruce examined everyone.

"Jack, are you alright? These cuts look quite deep."

"Yeah Bruce, it's not a big deal, once I've rubbed some herb extract on them then I'll be fine."

"Alright jack, but don't push yourself. I think we've gotten all the fangs were getting today, what say we head back?"

The fangs were delivered dutifully to their greedy buyers, and Jack and his crew were walking out of the shrine with their pittance of a wage when Jack leaned against a wall and clutched his head.

"Are you alright, man?" Alba asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit…lightheaded…." To Jack the world lurched forward and went black as he passed out. Bruce ran over and examined him.

"What in the world? His wounds shouldn't have been that serious, what could be wrong with him? Let's see…aha, a few of his wounds have reopened on our trek back, and his red clothing made it impossible to notice the bleeding. Alright, everyone, we need to get Jack to Morfinn's Clinic immediately. It's closer than Theatre Vancoor, plus they have medicines for injuries not readily available at Vancoor."

Vitas sat outside Morfinn's clinic with her friend Freija, as she did every night. Idly petting a wild fox that always showed up in the evening, she glanced up and saw several warriors carrying another and she immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh Gods, what happened to Jack?" She rushed into the clinic along with everyone else. The Receptionist, Synelia, took a single look at jack and, with unnerving accuracy and the same creepily cheerful voice she always had, gave an instant diagnostic:

"Anemia from blood loss, but certainly nothing immediately life threatening. You're in luck, were just about to close the clinic for the night. I'll go get the doctor from his office, please move him to one of the free beds upstairs."

Vitas felt the one emotion she hated above all others as she watched jack get moved to the upper rooms, helplessness.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Vitas asked, barely keeping the edge of panic out of her voice. Morfinn, just finishing up his analysis of Jack, turned and said

"Provided he stays off his feet for a few days, yes he will. His wounds need time to heal properly, and he also needs time for his red blood cell count to recover. Now if everyone could please go home and get some rest; everything is under control."

The warriors left for their homes, but vitas remained.

"I'm going to stay here tonight"

"That's really not necessary, I assure you…"

"I _said_ I'm going to _stay_ here, _tonight_."

Morfinn quickly agreed and went downstairs to update his patient roster. Having been married for so many years, he knew better than to argue with _any_ woman when they got that angry. Vitas regarded the unconscious Jack, worry still evident in her eyes, as she sat in the only free bed, and waited.

Vitas fluttered her eyes and sat up. Already nine in the morning. Great, Achilles was going to lecture her about missing morning Mass. She sighed and looked at Jack. Color had returned to his cheeks and seemed to be resting well. Suddenly, he stirred and began to wake up. Butterflies flew through Vitas' stomach. How would she explain her overnight vigil over him? Would he think she liked him? DID she like him? Over the days and weeks together she had grown closer to Jack than she had ever been with anyone. She was always the strong person, the aggressor around others; could she be a good girlfriend to someone? Rational and irrational, a million questions buzzed in her skull at once. And as he sat up, all her emotions drove her in one direction.

Jack stirred. Slowly sitting up from his bed, he looked over and saw himself between two different people. On his left was Nalshay, who was Adina and Elena's little brother, so Jack quickly deduced he was in the White town's clinic, however what really surprised him was when he turned his head to the right, just in time to meet Vitas oncoming fist.

"Ow!"

As Jack recovered from the punch, Vitas grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

"You idiot! First you ditch me to play big game hunter and then you come back injured?"

Jack looked at her with a dazed expression.

"That's come bedside manner you got there, Vitas."

Tears were in the corners of vitas' eyes, as she lectured her friend. "

Shut up, don't you start in with the jokes. What if you had been killed? Did you even think to stop for a second and think how I'd feel?"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"You're a bastard, a bastard for doing this to me. I hate feeling weak Jack, I always have, and that's just what I felt all last night as I waited for you to come around."

Jack just sat there Dumbfounded.

"Vitas I had no idea that my well being mattered that much to you. I'm really sorry and I promise I'll take better care of myself."

"You're darn right you will, I'm going to see to that."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, Jack, you obviously can't take care of yourself, so it's evident that it is going to be up to me, otherwise I'm going to lose my favorite punching bag, and that just won't do."

Vitas dried her eyes, and gave one of her trademark cocky grins.

"There's no talking your way out of it. You've got yourself a partner."

End Chapter 2

So sorry for the long wait for an update! With essays due every week finding spare time to write for myself can be a hassle. As before please don't flame as I'm still new and don't think I deserve it (at least I hope I don't) but do offer any constructive criticism where necessary.

And so a new team has formed! I always figured that the number one way Vitas would react to being relieved over Jacks safety would be socking him for making her worry ;) Will Vitas ever be able to tell Jack her feelings, or will Jack quit being a thick dope and get the hint (Unlikely!) tune in next time for an exiting Chapter about the Stone of Miracles and the Septem Cave. Thank and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Vitas, or any other character of Radiata Stories. Squaresoft and Tri-Ace own the whole lot. This is a fan creation and not to be taken as canon.

Lack of Subtlety: Ch 3

Things were finally looking up for Jack Russell.

He was quickly becoming a local legend for his swift promotion and high level fighting abilities. After all, a person doesn't win sparring matches against "Slashing Iron" Gerald and "Sprinting Shadow" Nocturne without gaining some prestige. (Although Jack's strategy for both fights was to use copious amounts of toadstool powder and play keep away until they passed out from the pain, but that point is usually glossed over.) After being promoted to sergeant by Elwen, the Acht squad was formed. Unlike the other squads which have members which report to it daily, Acht was more freely flowing, taking people whenever they were free to lend a hand, out of Jack's increasingly large list of friends. His popularity around town was fairly noticeable. With his easy going attitude and friendly disposition, he made friends extremely easily. In fact, there was almost nowhere in town where Jack was not welcomed. Allowed to wander the halls of the Varith institute freely, and even accepted around Club Vampire and the Void community, he was seen all over, making friends and having adventures. But the places where Jack was most often seen were Theatre Vancoor, where he received his orders, and The Olacion Shrine.

Since the day Jack fully recovered from his wounds from the smilidon incident, he has always had one constant member in his Acht squad: The tomboyish priestess Vitas. Meeting at the bridge over Jacks house everyday, they would team up and complete missions for both guilds with precision. Over the weeks Vitas became close to Jack, closer to him than any friend before, even his former knight comrades Ganz and Ridley. As they spent more and more time together in Acht squad, their respective skills as a swordsman and a monk fighter sky rocketed, due to their constant training together. Achilles had given his tacit approval to their partnership, on the understanding that she concentrate on training first and foremost, since he had intuited that there were unspoken reasons beyond training that kept Vitas so close to Jack's side.

Vita's crush on Jack was at first slow to develop, but was becoming increasingly hard to keep under wraps. Being the only girl amongst a lot of boys, she learned how to be tough and independent from an early age, and she did not like the idea of being like some stereotypical girl, but nevertheless, almost every time Jack spoke to her now, her knees would begin to feel weak and she would have to make a physical effort not to blush, otherwise her cheeks would glow a rosy hue. Almost everyone in the Order had figured it out by now, and Vitas had no choice but to put up with good natured ribbing from her fellow guildsmen. In fact, the only one who was oblivious to Jack and Vitas slowly budding relationship was, typically enough, Jack himself.

So it comes as no surprise that, as usual, his head was filled with nothing but the joy of adventuring as he and Vitas rushed towards the Olacion shrine. Clutched in Jack's hand was a request from a job from the High Priest himself, the man called Kain.

High Priest Kain was revered throughout Radiata as a wise a spiritual man, sais to be capable of hearing the voices of the gods, and having healing techniques so powerful, that in minutes he could fully heal someone who was one the brink of death. And apparently, after years of research, the church had found a stone whose healing properties might even surpass the power of Kain.

By speaking with him, they learned that the stone of miracles was to be found in a cave in the Septem region, which was located south of the Aidan region, past Nuevo village. Jack also learned about the last high priest, a priestess named Enjala, whom he had assumed must have been deceased, a mistake which earned him a glare from the usually tranquil Kain, and a sharp elbow in the ribs from Vitas, who was standing next to him at the time. As they were leaving, Kain quietly intoned "Please watch over him." Jack simply assumed he was talking to the gods again, but vitas solemnly nodded and clenched her fist in determination.

Quickly stopping by Vancoor to pick up some teammates, they were then off down the road heading south towards Septem. The two accompanying them were the taciturn, but lately more friendly warrior Gene, and the Septimo squad leader David, Who wore a ridiculous horned helmet and fought using swords and fighting techniques which were obvious rip offs of Gerald's. However, his oddest feature, without a doubt was his habit of spouting really bizarre things such as "I'm hot to trot!" and trying to pass it as a battle cry, raising the question as to whether he was obtuse or just painfully lame.

Septem itself could be likened to a veldt, dotted as it was by short stubby white trees sticking out of rich dark soil that stretched into plains covered with tall grass, blowing in the wind. Finding the cave was relatively easy for the group, since it stuck out as the largest of all the hills in that area, and the only real monsters standing in the way were a few humanoid monsters that were just walking cactuses. The insides were quite the contrast to the humid almost tropical heat of the outside. Moss lined cave walls eventually led two a subterranean river, which left rich deposits of water elemental ore, which was eventually digested into the inhabitants of the cave, lizards and turtles whose very scales became like jagged icicles, especially a breed of large tortoises, one of which that was menacing some hunters who were obviously out of their league. A few slashes and a pinnacle punt later, the hunters were free to flee the caves and the team continued deeper into the cave. The river eventually drained into a huge subterranean lake, with a small island in the middle. On the top of the small land mass was a round red sphere, glittering from the light that was reflected off the walls of the cave.

"Is that the rock that Kain wants us to get?" Jack asked.

"I'll get it in a jiff." Gene quickly replied as he headed for the stone. Suddenly, the waters parted and the hill rose up revealing itself to be the head of a massive octopus.

"What the hell is that thing?" Vitas exclaimed

"Not entirely sure, but whatever it is, if fairly sure it's not going to give us the stone without a fight. Bring it on, you overgrown squid. I'm hot to trot!" David exclaimed as he rushed in, hacking and slashing at the tentacles that role out of the water and started attacking the party.

"Man, I which he'd quit saying that. It sounds so dorky." Jack muttered to himself as he threw himself at the beast, his Rune Blade slashing cleanly through the tentacles and turning the stone the sections of the octopus the blade cleaved.

Vitas hung back, gritting her teeth in anger, her bare fists would do little good against the soft, rubbery flesh of the octopus' limbs, but, forced to watch the battle from the sidelines, something she saw caused her heart to leap up into her throat. With Gene and David both blinded and helpless from the copious amounts of ink that it was spitting, Jack was helpless as the regenerating tentacles ganged up and started wrapping around him, and began constricting him.

Jack was unsure what had just happened. The battle was going fine until he found himself surrounded by the serpent like tentacles, helpless to escape and with the other fighters incapacitated, things looked grim. Just as the pressure began to become too much and blackness started entering the corners of his vision, the grip began to relent. Gasping in air Jack looked up and saw the most amazing sight. Vitas was pounding the crap out of the octopus, a swirling ball of fist and foot, pummeling it into oblivion.

"Let go of him you bastard!" She screamed as she ran up and started pounding the octopus in its head. Harder and harder she hit her fists actually beginning to grow, similar to the Palm of Energy that Father Fernando had perfected and begun to teach the other monks. Over and over she struck the monster, until her fists actually started gouging holes in the beast's tender eyes. It creature screamed as the priestess ruthlessly punched the life out of it, and kept punching until it sank back into the water, its grip relaxing on a struggling Jack.

Most people learn things though careful deduction and deep thinking, but for a person such as Jack, it all hits in an instant, like an epiphany. Why Vitas always insisted on helping him with missions, the insistence on daily training, the blushing, even the one time she took his hand while they were walking and then got agitated when he commented on it. It all led Jack to one inescapable fact: She cared about him. It was like he had been physically struck, the obviousness of it all. And never before was it more obvious than now, as she battered a fearsome monster, alone, in order to save his life.

Taking the stone in hand, Vitas ran over to check on Jack. He was moderately battered, but what scared her was the faraway look in his eyes. "Jack, speak to me, say something." Putting her hands on his shoulders, Vitas gently shook him, and putting her face close to his, examining him for concussion.

"Say something, Jack." Vitas said, her voice growingly increasingly panicked as a single tear began to form at the corner of her eye.

"I love you too" He said softly, Taking one of his hands and wiping a stray tear from vita's eye. Then something truly amazing happened. It was unclear who initiated it, but their heads moved closer and closer together, and they kissed. It lasted for well over a moment, both their eyes wide in surprise and joy. They finally separated and look at each other for a moment. Their revere was broken, however, by the impatient tapping of genes foot.

"Jack, Vitas? Where are you guys, I got ink all in my eyes and I can't see shit, I could really uses some eye drops around." Vitas and Jack quickly broke away, now that they realized they weren't alone.

"Oh, no! Sorry, let me get some from my bag." After they fixed gene up, they wandered the cave looking for David, who had ended up wandering around to the back of the cave, fighting what he thought was the Squid, but was in fact a large boulder. Finally grouped back together, they prepared to leave.

"I still can't believe you beat that thing on your own."

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times Jack. One day I will be the greatest monk master to ever live! And with you alongside me, I will never lose to anyone!"

"My hero" Jack commented, the hint of sarcasm that would usually accompanying such a comment absent, and a genuine look of respect on his expression. They walked, hand in hand out of the cave and back into the beautiful bright red of a Septem sunset.

Jack and Vitas were both dejected upon hearing that the stone was not the one Kain had wanted, but extremely intrigued when Kain offered it to Jack, explaining that the gods had told him that this stone would utterly alter his destiny. Kain had noticed how Vitas and Jack had walked in hand in hand. Fernando and the conservative faction would frown at the idea of a nun fraternizing romantically, but the balanced and wise Kain merely concealed a thin grin as he left them with the parting words. "Believe in the gods, but also believe in each other."

That day ended well for them, but events were looming on the horizon that would try their newly formed relationship. Even as the last rays of light faded from the sky and Jack and Vitas settled down in from of the clinic to play with the small fox that always appeared, events were occurring in the castle, making Peace less and less a possibility for the world. And, with deadly intent in their hearts, the Noir Mouton and three other knight units marched toward the Earth Valley, leading to a confrontation which would leave the world poorer the life of a dragon, marking symbolically the rapid loss of balance in tottaus,

DUN DUN DUN! Foreboding, isn't it? Thank you for waiting so patiently, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that they are together, is it "The end?" Of course not! It's just getting good! If I bashed David a little to hard thats only because its tough love. Fact is thathe is one of my favorite caracters in the game, and his strength mixed with his odd behaiviors always places him in my top 10 fighters.


End file.
